


A Favor

by Renian



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renian/pseuds/Renian
Summary: Sirius doesn't want to be alone on some nights, and looks to Remus for help.





	A Favor

The first time it happened, Remus was almost asleep when a soft knock on one of the posts of his bed pulled him back into awareness. He rolled into a sitting position, groggy and dazed, and opened the curtains that surrounded his bed. The young werewolf was surprised when he rubbed his eyes and peered up to see Sirius, the other boy’s signature long black hair catching the tiniest bits of light. 

Remus was ready to tell him to get lost, thinking the other boy's shenanigans could wait until morning, when he noted the expression on Sirius’ face. The twisted look he was sporting was something Remus was sure he could name. It could have been anxiety, fear, heartbreak, or honestly anything. What the werewolf could tell was how familiar it was. 

“Sirius.” Remus whispered, “What's going on?” He felt the concern growing in the pit of his stomach. 

“I just don't want to be alone right now.” Sirius avoided eye contact, a bit ashamed of asking for this kind of support.

Remus outstretched his hand and welcomed his friend. Sirius scooted onto the bed and curled into the blankets, feeling the warmth of the other boy. He thanked his friend under his breath, and Remus responded by turning onto his side to face his friend before making the worst joke he could think of. The pair talked all night about absolutely nothing of consequence, switching from one arbitrary topic to another until the two of them eventually drifted to sleep. 

 

This phenomenon soon became a habit between the two of them. If one had a terrible day, they’d spend the night after together. They didn’t always spend the night chatting, sometimes opting to simply be comforted by the other’s presence. For a pair that had so much to worry about, sharing warmth and protection for a night sometimes meant more. 

It became something that they did for one another, no thanks necessary. Remus would return from the full moon weak and depressed, and wouldn’t even need to ask, Sirius would just be there for him at the end of the day. Sirius would fight with his family, and end up tugged through the other boy’s curtains and into his bed that night. 

Eventually they began to realize that they didn’t want to spend nights apart from one another. They both began making up excuses to share Remus’ bed for the night. Sirius, the most common culprit of inventing reasons to sleep together, was the first to admit that he simply didn’t want to spend the night alone. Only, of course, after his friend had caught him in a lie. 

Remus had never been happier to know his friend was lying to him.


End file.
